


散发着恋爱酸臭味的小片段

by Kaaaas



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaas/pseuds/Kaaaas
Summary: 「」里面是心声双引号“ ” 里面是对话
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	散发着恋爱酸臭味的小片段

**Author's Note:**

> 「」里面是心声  
> 双引号“ ” 里面是对话

1.赖床

「……起床……不想……安达……哇……」  
半梦半醒间，安达好像听见有人叫自己的名字，今天可是周末……他抗拒地紧闭着眼想继续睡。  
「安达的睡颜简直就是天使……」  
相拥的双臂传来带着笑意的心声话语，安达立刻清醒了。  
「对哦！黑泽昨晚在这留宿了，我们是一起睡的……」  
安达若无其事地闭着眼睛，匀速呼吸着不留一丝破绽，任凭黑泽悄悄把他搂紧了些。  
「该起床做早餐了，不过还想再看一会啊……这样放松又安定的表情，感觉整个人都被治愈了……」  
安达尽力维持着稳定的呼吸，热度悄悄爬上他的脸颊和耳垂。「好近……他还要看多久……我……我为什么要装睡啊……」  
「偷偷亲他一下应该不会吵醒他吧」  
「诶——？！！！怎 怎么办，糟糕……」  
安达咬紧牙关维持着表情的平静，呼吸却忍不住漏了半拍，黑泽的气息近在咫尺，好安静，没再传来碎碎念的心声，安达只能听见自己的心跳。

“安达还打算装睡多久？”  
黑泽压低的嗓音骤然在耳边响起。安达吓得往后一躲，抵到墙壁上，连结着心声的手臂暂时离开了他的后背。安达随即睁开眼睛，黑泽笑眼弯弯，冬日清晨的日光透过白色的窗帘在他头发上映出柔和的光晕。  
“诶！啊……不……我……”  
「好耀眼——」  
安达目光躲躲闪闪，缩成一团半眯着眼睛，嘴角却悄悄翘起。  
黑泽不给他后退的余地，凑前去再次将他拥在怀里，「傻瓜，呼吸的频率都不一样了，难道他是期待我对他做什么才装睡的？不，大概是太害羞了吧……我害羞的小天使……」，吻落在安达的脸颊、耳侧，他小心地将手搭在黑泽肩上，黑泽身上的香气钻进他的鼻翼。黑泽的吻如蜻蜓点水，柔软的触碰又接连不断地传来他的心声。「好可爱……吓了一跳的样子，像小仓鼠，不，小兔子？好想再看看，好想欺负安达，这样会不会太坏了……」  
  
“早上好。”  
黑泽的视线追逐着安达向别处躲闪的目光，只是看一眼，安达就感到快要被他雀跃的笑意淹没了……  
“哦，嗯，早上好，黑泽。”

  
2.名字

安达抬头，看一眼正走在自己右前方的黑泽，再回头看一眼，下班路上没有别的人在。他微微低下头，双手有点僵硬地垂在身侧，快步走到与黑泽并排。  
“那 那个……优一……”  
安达小心翼翼地扭头，正对上黑泽吃惊地望过来的视线。  
“诶……安……”   
黑泽停下了脚步，一时找不到话语来回答，目不转睛的视线让安达无所适从。  
“啊……不……我……”  
「啊！搞砸啦……！他 好震惊的样子，恋人之间叫名字不是很正常吗？啊……明明想好了要普通地镇定地叫他优一，为什么说出口声音就变得那么弱小……每次都是他游刃有余地把我撩拨得心脏都受不了太狡猾了！我也想看！黑泽慌乱的样子……」  
黑泽很快眨了几下眼，朝安达的方向靠近了一步，低头捕捉着他局促不安的目光，“诶，刚才安达说了什么？我好像没听清楚，安达能再说一遍吗？”  
「啊——黑泽好狡猾！不行，镇定镇定——」安达咬着唇，抬起头直视他，脸颊上的一抹绯红都看在黑泽眼里。  
“优一。”  
随即，安达看到恋人脸上像春天绽开了无数朵花的笑容，再被拥进这百花丛的怀抱里。  
“那，我也叫你‘清’了！……我好高兴……安达，不，清叫我的名字……心脏有点受不了……”  
「啊，怎么办，高兴得心脏都要跳出来了……没想到他会……清，优一，清，优一，清，清……」  
听到相抵的肌肤传来的心声，安达不由自主将他抱得紧了些。「黑泽…不，优一也会心脏受不了……总觉得有点高兴，虽然之前就知道了……」安达有些羞涩又安心地，轻轻笑着说道：  
“嗯，以后都…叫名字……啊，不，在公司还是叫姓！”  
“我知道啦。” 黑泽的唇就在他的耳侧，“小清。”  
  
「诶？小……？诶？？这也太肉麻了，诶——？」  
「小～清～」（清~ちゃん~/kiyoshi~chan~）  
「诶？？？？？」  
  
  



End file.
